Fatherhood
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: The Final Chapter. Xena and Gabrielle help Joxer and his little girl get settled into a new house.
1. Fatherhood

Fatherhood

Chapter one, Fatherhood

By the Mighty Lu Bu, advised by Stardawn

Occurs later season 4, after the haircut but before Ides of March

I don't own Xena or planned parenthood

Joxer was on his way to Athens when he happened to run into some old friends. Course the irritated look from Xena and revoltingly annoyed look from Gabrielle didn't make him feel so welcome. Xena knowing better than to ask, decided to ask anyway, "So what are you up to?"

Joxer pulled out a note and handed to Xena. Xena read it aloud, "Dear Joxer. I regret to inform you that Heidi Mecxinal has died in her sleep. I'd rather not say anymore in the letter in case it fell into the wrong hands but if is extremely important you come to the office of the chief magistrate of Athens concerning a legal matter close to the heart." Xena wondered what he meant.

Xena asked smiling, "Who is Heidi?" Joxer shrugged his shoulders. Xena raised an eyebrow as Gabrielle gave him that taunting 'Ha' look she could do so well.

Joxer, extremely annoyed, finally said, "I knew her five years ago ok." Joxer paused for a moment, bowing his head with a slight hint of shame as he was in front of his love, Gabrielle, then Joxer said, "She was a prostitute ok. So I've been around with women of ill repute."

Xena said giving him back the letter, "That doesn't explain what the note meant."

Joxer replied dismissively, "Not important, I'm not going to Athens."

Xena put her arms across her chest replying, "And why not?"

Joxer replied trying to hold back his frustration with the line of questioning, "I grew up in Athens ok. I don't like it. I don't see what this woman could have had, that would be important to me."

Gabrielle stated trying to sound reassuring, "You should go. See what it is."

Joxer casually waved off the idea saying, "Nah, I'm fine. We can go the other way."

Xena said raising the warrior eyebrow, "Well we are going. Course if you wanna stay behind and miss out far be it from me to stop you."

"Alright, I'll go if you two come with me" relented Joxer.

Gabrielle said to Joxer smiling, "Alright then. Well lets go."

So they started on the road to Athens. Joxer asked going for a different subject, "So Gabby, what happened to your hair."

Gabrielle smiled and said one word, "chakram."

Xena asked self conscious about her actions, "But you like it right?"

Gabrielle replied touching her hair, "Of course I do." Xena nodded reassured as they continued onwards to Athens.

8

The next day in Athens.

Joxer said trying hide himself behind Xena, "Oh Gods, I haven't been here in ages." Xena pulled him buy his ear beside her as people waved at Joxer. Some people laughed at him, however Joxer was used to this. They soon made it to the home of the chief magistrate.

Xena knocked on the door as Joxer tried to stay out of sight. A man opened a sliding metal opening and said, "The chief magistrate is not available today." He was about to close it as Xena stuck her hand catching the metal slide saying, "I'm here with Joxer."

The man opened the door saying, "The chief magistrate will be with you in a moment, please wait."

The three walked in looking around on what seemed to be a very nice home. Linens and silk hung from the walls. The rug was clearly of Persian origins. Being the chief magistrate of a large city state like Athens had it's advantages. Then finally an older man entered the room. He looked as if he had years of experience as a magistrate under his belt. Joxer stood beside Xena as she pushed him forward.

The man said, "I am liandros, chief magistrate of Athens. All others are subservient to me. Your Joxer, I recall your brother Jett. You look just like him you know."

Joxer said trying to be respectful, "Sir, I received this note from you."

Liandros said, "Ah yes, I wondered if you got that. I have someone for you to meet. Amerielle!"

A blonde haired five year old girl wearing a brown dress ran tripping on her own feet dropping a brown teddy bear, she grabbed it with her hand and then got up to her feet. Laindros bent down to the child's eye level and said, "Amerielle. Meet your father. Joxer." Xena's eyebrow raised in shock as Gabrielle's mouth hung open. Joxer nearly fainted as he said, "Father? Um," He gulped "are you sure?"

Laindros said, "The whor… um the girls mother left a diary saying that you were the father. It took some time to be sure but we've gone over it several times." The girl stared at Joxer as Joxer avoided eye contact with her.

Joxer said completely taken aback by the shocking statement, "Um…You see… Judge.. Um. Can I have five minutes?"

Laindros said, "Sure, just come back in when you are ready."

Joxer walked outside as a truly flabbergasted Xena followed by a speechless Gabrielle were very close behind him. Once outside the house Joxer said in denial, "This can't be right. I can't be her father, I only paid for…"

Xena said making direct eye contact with Joxer, "Look, I'm just as surprised as you but if you are the father."

Gabrielle regained her speech, "Then you've got to take her."

Joxer said momentarily lost, "I can't. I don't know anything about girls." Gabrielle laughed slightly as Joxer continued, "I'm serious, I can't be this child's father."

Xena said still maintaining eye contact said trying very hard to get her point across, "do you know what happens to the children of prostitutes if they have no parents in Greece?"

Joxer tried to argue, "No, but you see Xen.." Xena said interrupting him, "They wind up on the streets because no one will take in a 'Whore's baby.' So are you going to let this child wind up homeless on the streets?"

Joxer bowed his head in defeat, "Um, ok. But I'm going to admit something here and now." Joxer paused for a moment as he thought about the next few words he would use, "I'm going to need help."

Xena was about to say she would, however before she could, Gabrielle cut in, "We'll be glad to help."

Joxer relented saying, "Ok." They all walked back in.

Joxer said fighting for the words, "You see um… I'll…" Xena interrupted, "He'll take her in."

Laindros said breathing a sigh of relief, "Thank you, you've saved this child."

Joxer looked at the child, guessing completely as he really had no idea what to do, extended his hand at the girl. She went and hid behind Laindros. Laindros gently touched the back of her head and went down to his knees. He said, "Listen Amerielle, he is your father, he will take care of you. Understand?" The girl shook her head yes. He got back up and patted her on the back deliberately pushing her forward some.

The girl cautiously took Joxer's hand while holding onto the teddy bear with her other hand. Joxer unsure of himself took her hand. Joxer with Amerielle led the way as Xena and Gabrielle followed. Laindros breathed a sigh of relief, as he knew the child would be well taken care of.


	2. Getting to Know Your Daughter

Getting to Know Your Daughter

I don't own Xena and if Joxer had owned a condom we wouldn't be having this conversation now

Joxer walked through the Athens streets with little Amerielle's hand in his. Joxer didn't look at her because he really didn't know what to do. He knew nothing about girls, and was now stressed out because he has to raise one. Gabrielle and Xena were close behind. Both were still in utter amazement of the events that had just transpired.

Hard to see who was shocked more, Xena or Gabrielle. Gabrielle had a hard time picturing Joxer with another woman. Not that she wanted him or anything but she was used to him going after her, so the idea of another woman and this woman having a child that was Joxer's was just amazing to her. Xena just found it incredible that Joxer was with a woman, period. She knew Meg liked him but that was different. Course Joxer paid for it. Talk about getting your money's worth.

Finally they exited Athens to travel the countryside. Joxer let go of Amerielle's hand as he did what he always did when he had no idea what to do, he asked Xena, "What am I going to do?"

Xena knew that Joxer was completely lost here as she eyed the little girl in the background saying, "Well for starters you could talk to her." Joxer turned his head back and looked at her and then turned back toward Xena she continued, "Go on, she won't hurt you."

Joxer went to the little girl who was holding very tightly to her teddy bear. Joxer stood over the nervous little girl and said, "Hey." She looked up at the man looming over him and said nothing

Xena said, "Kneel, go to her eye level." Joxer dropped to one knee. Then he said, "Hey." The child still just looked at him wordlessly,

Xena wanted to slap him for his ineptness, however she said, "C'mon Joxer, you can do better than that."

Joxer focused for a moment and then finally asked, "Um. Well. How old are you?" The girl held up five fingers.

Joxer said forcing a smile to hide his own fears of failure, "Five. Wow. What do you like?" The girl made a riding motion. Joxer looked at Xena searching for a clue.

Xena said, "Put her on your back. I think she likes riding, you know, like a horse."

"Um, ya sure," Replied an unconfident Joxer.

Xena smiled at the little girl warmly as she asked, "Would you like to go for a ride?" Amerielle shook her head yes.

Joxer went to his hands and knees and waited for her to on. She stepped back and did not climb on. Gabrielle knew instinctively she just needed a little encouragement as she then reached out and picked up the little girl and placed him on Joxer's back. Joxer, still clueless did not move a muscle as Xena said, irritated at Joxer's ineptness, "C'mon Joxer, do I have to tell you everything? crawl."

Joxer started crawling as the girl started rocking slightly with a smile on her face. Joxer, finally starting to get into it began going left and then right, crawling across the ground. The child who still would not speak began to laugh as Joxer rocked her back in forth on his back.

Xena smiled a little as she looked at Gabrielle who was laughing happily as sight. Joxer grabbed Amerielle's hands to keep her from fall as he reared up roaring playfully while Amerielle laughed. Finally after a bit of playing Joxer set her on the ground. He had to admit that it felt good making her laugh. Then finally the four of them continued northwards towards Thebes.

The entire time, whether or not Joxer or anyone played with her she didn't talk. Not one word. Xena figured that it had to do with a combination of the death of her mother and all these new people. Night fell as Xena choose a nice place to rest up for the night. Xena took an animal skin and laid it on the ground as Joxer held the little girl in his arms. Amerielle stared at him with her vivid green eyes the whole time as he carried her around.

Finally Joxer said, "Ok Amerielle, bed time." He sat her on the skins and wrapped them around her. Xena saw the whole thing and grabbed the man as he left Amerielle's. Xena demanded, "What are you doing? Your just going to lay her there and expect her to fall asleep?"

Joxer replied, "Why not."

Xena, dumbfounded at his response asked, "Didn't anyone tell you stories until you slept?"

Joxer replied, "Not really, dad said only weaklings need to be told stories to sleep. A real warrior just lays down and go to sleep."

Xena smacked him once across the head and said, "You damn idiot. She is not a warrior, she is your daughter and this is her first night like this."

Joxer now understand a bit asked, "But what do I tell her?"

Xena smiled at finally seeing Joxer's look of understanding, "Make something up, your good at that." Joxer walked back towards Amerielle and sat on the ground next to her as she looked at him with her emerald green eyes.

Joxer said touching her hand, "Hey, wanna hear about the dryads." She looked and didn't say anything. Joxer took her lack of reaction as a yes and then said, "Ok, you see me and Xena and Gabrielle were in this grave…. Um field and this dryad jumped out of the ground. Um.. It was made of bones and it tried to atta…. Attack us.. Well Gabrielle and Xena were being attacked by this creature and um, I took my sword and fought it off so they could get away."

Gabrielle was about to say something as she stood beside Xena off to the distance, however Xena stopped her. Xena said, "Let him tell it his way." Gabrielle gave a half smile and decided to let Joxer continue. After about fifteen minutes Amerielle appeared to fall asleep. Joxer got up and was about to walk away but suddenly he felt a tug on his boot.

He looked down and she had grabbed his boot. He knew instantly what he should do. Joxer signaled to Xena and Gabrielle to get him a blanket for himself. Gabrielle moved quicker than Xena as she carried a blanket and set it to the right of Amerielle, where Joxer was standing at that moment. Joxer said quietly, "Thank you." Gabrielle nodded and smiled as Joxer laid down on the blanket next to her. Amerielle put her hand on Joxer's hand as she fell back to sleep. Joxer couldn't help but have a slight smile of his own.

Gabrielle returned to Xena's side as she said, "This is so sweet."

Xena replied impressed in her own right, "Yea, it's something."

Gabrielle asked curiously, "What kind of father will Joxer be like?"

Xena smiled, "An idiot but a very caring idiot. He'll be fine." Xena saw Gabrielle staring at the girl smiling.

Xena noticed Gabrielle's almost longing look as she said, "You'll be fine to."

Gabrielle caught in her own thoughts said, "Oh, it will be nice to have her around you know."

Xena said with a concerned look, "How long could we keep her around before we have to help Joxer find a place to raise her? This can't last. We do to many dangerous things for a child to live with us."

Gabrielle knew Xena was right, and yet she saw the other problem saying, "Joxer will need our help. He'll do his best but I can already see that Amerielle is going to need a mother."

Xena asked jokingly as she saw Gabrielle eye Amerielle again, "Thinking of volunteering?"

Gabrielle hesitated a second before answering and then said, "No, of course not. I mean I'd like to help but I have my own path with you."

Xena was taken aback the hesitation of the bard. She then stated, "You don't fight anymore since you found the way of love. This would be perfect for you."

Gabrielle looked at Xena said, "You think? No, I can't do it." Xena breathed a mental sigh of relief, she didn't want Gabrielle to leave her. Gabrielle turned her head back to Amerielle and said, "Would be nice to do that one day in the future. You know, be a mother." She stopped a single tear fell from her eye as she said, "Again."

Xena pointed, "Look at that."

Gabrielle looked at Joxer and Amerielle. When Joxer fell asleep the girl had climbed out of her cover and climbed next to him putting her arms around him. Xena figured she was starting to adapt to Joxer as a father.


	3. Getting to Know Your Father

Getting to Know Your Father

Kill da wabbit…Kill da wabbit…

Joxer awoke the next morning to the smell breakfast cooking. Smelt like Rabbit. He looked down to see Amerielle laying on her side with her left arm sprawled across his chest as she was nestled between his own left arm and his body. He gently took her arm off of his chest and laid it at her side. He got up being careful not to disturb her as he saw Gabrielle.

Joxer though he knew what was cooking asked Gabrielle, "What's cooking." Gabrielle smiled at him as she said, "Wabbit." (Yes you guessed it, bugs bunny finally got caught by Gabrielle Fudd)

Joxer surprised, asked, "You smiled at me? You never do that?"

Gabrielle replied warmly, "What? Can't I smile at a friend?"

Joxer wanted to test this 'nice Gabrielle' out. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Sure thing friend." Gabrielle didn't bat an eyelash as she grabbed his hand warmly. Joxer released her shoulder and walked to where Xena was sitting, sharpening her sword.

Joxer dared not touch the warrior as he said, "Thanks for telling me to tell her story."

Xena smiled not quite as warmly, "Sure thing Joxer."

"I hope you didn't mind my embellishing of the story a bit," Said Joxer.

Xena said, looking directly into Joxer's eyes, "It's your daughter. Speaking of which I see her rubbing her eyes. Don't trip over yourself trying to get to her."

Joxer moved quickly but watched his feet as she looked to see Joxer down on one knee in front of her. He said, "Gabrielle has made us breakfast, should be ready any minute. Are you ready?"

Gabrielle asked inquisitively, "We've got a pot full of cool water for her to wash her hands, you were going to make her wash her hands weren't you?"

Joxer lied cause he forgot, "Yea, sure." He took Amerielle's hand and walked with her to the cool pot of water that Gabrielle sat aside just for that purpose.

Joxer stuck his hands in first to show it was safe. She hesitated but then put her hands in after him and washed them carefully. Gabrielle said, "Breakfast is served, Bugs el la Bunny, num, num, num." Joxer, Amerielle and Xena each grabbed some of the food. Amerielle and Joxer took a bite as Amerielle made a face like it didn't taste the best in the world.

Joxer said to Amerielle still testing the Nice Gabrielle, "I know honey, it needs more seasoning." Gabrielle did not rise to the comment as she took her own bite. Joxer decided he was going to take a hard shot to the nose if he didn't stop. They dined for several minutes on the rabbit, after which Amerielle sat her food down. Joxer looked at her smiling as he asked, "What? Had enough?" She pulled on his shirt as Joxer turned toward her asking, "Yes?"

She asked staring deep into Joxer's eyes, "Are you my father?" Xena and Gabrielle stared at the girl as she had just the first words she had ever said around them. Both looked at Joxer as he thought about how best to answer that. Never taking his eyes off of the little girl he answered, "Yes I am."

She then asked, "Are you going to go away like my mother?"

Joxer looked at Xena as she mouthed the words, "Tell her something to reassure her."

Joxer took her in his arms and looked in her emerald green eyes as he said, "I'll always be here for you." She embraced him as Joxer felt some slight sobs. He guessed it was to do with her mother. He patted and rubbed her back lovingly.

Later on that day, they were walking on the road to Thebes, Joxer was carrying Amerielle on his back while Gabrielle much to Xena's annoyance hung back with Joxer instead of up with Xena. Xena looked over her shoulder as Gabrielle picked Amerielle and held her in such away that it was like she was flying. Gabrielle made noises imitating air as Amerielle had her arms spread out like wings.

Finally they got to clean water hole that was private enough, so they stopped. Gabrielle took Amerielle to give her bath as she knew this was something that Joxer wasn't ready for yet. Joxer stood with Xena as behind them Gabrielle bathed the little girl. Joxer said smiling, "I'm starting to like this."

Xena replied happy for him, "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

Joxer beaming answered, "Yes it is. I never thought it would affect me like this."

Xena somewhat with a hint of sadness stated, "You haven't felt anything yet."

Joxer asked, "Solan, how did you handle that?"

Xena looked at the ground sadly for a moment and then finally answered, "It still hurts. I never got to be his mother and the moment I decided to, he died. I never thought I'd say it, but your lucky Joxer. Don't squander this opportunity to have something wonderful in your life. Love her, cherish her, you never know when it might be the last time you see her."

Joxer changing the subject said, "Gabrielle seems quite taken with her."

Xena replied trying to hide her own concern, "Yes she is."

Joxer feeling a tug at his shirt, turned around to see the blond little girl with wet hair, all dressed saying, "Daddy, pick me up". He picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

Xena thought to herself chuckling, 'I can't think of anything more scary than being on the shoulders of a man with Joxer's balance.' But Joxer held his balance well and never once appeared that he might drop the young child.

Another days travel was finished as they all found a place to sleep through the night. Xena looked at the girl as she slept beside Joxer with her arms around him. Xena felt a little lonely as on Amerielle's other side was Gabrielle with her own arm around the child. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she would be sleeping alone tonight.


	4. Hurt

Hurt

I don't own any fresh ideas for these disclaimers

The next day Joxer and Amerielle were playing a game of tag. Clearly they were related as neither seemed to have very good balance and both could take a fall real well. Xena stood next to Gabrielle who was watching them as she asked, "What are you doing?"

Gabrielle replied irritated, "What?"

Xena put her hand on the bards shoulder as she stated, "The way your being with Amerielle, almost like you think you're her mother."

Gabrielle turned her head slightly at Xena, not really enjoying this line of questioning, "She needs someone, Joxer is very nice, but a child needs both."

Xena said coldly, "Sure your not just trying to replace your dead daughter?" Gabrielle looked at Xena with offended eyes. Before Xena could apologize Gabrielle stormed away fighting tears.

Joxer saw it as he looked away for a second, but he turned his head back as she fell skinning her knee on a rock in the grass. She started crying as Joxer completely guessing sat beside her and held her close. He said, "I'll be alright, it's just a little blood. Hey, since you're my daughter you're probably going to lose a lot of blood in your life." It turned out to be a terrible thing to say as she cried louder.

Xena bit her lips as Gabrielle suddenly ran to her and took a damp cloth to Amerielle's knee. Xena cussed as she saw the two of them together. It was worse than the two being in love. The two were working together to make a child feel happy and loved. Not that Xena didn't feel the child needed and deserved that, but rather she wanted Gabrielle back.

Gabrielle had spent as little time as possible with Xena since the child had came into the picture. Xena grunted as she walked away, deciding to do something productive to vent her frustrations, so she started sharpening her sword.

Joxer tried for something more pleasant, Gabrielle moved the cloth as he kissed her knee three times, he said, "There, now it will get better." Amerielle calmed down finally as Gabrielle smiled at Joxer, she had never seen this side of him. She knew he always cared passionately for herself, but the way he was with his newfound daughter was special.

He set her to her feet and then put him on his back and ran around some as she laughed with joy. Gabrielle got up and walked to a tree and leaned back on it watching Joxer and Amerielle play. Xena grabbed Gabrielle's shoulder from behind. Gabrielle said letting her anger come to the surface, "What?"

Xena lowered her head in shame as she said, "I'm sorry I said what I said. But I'm worried about you. I thought maybe you were letting Amerielle take the place of Hope."

Gabrielle said slightly angry and surprised at Xena, "Xena, I'm just trying to give a kid a little happiness. Her mother died and we are all pretty much strangers to her."

Xena looked into the bards eyes as she said, "Just trying to be sure."

Gabrielle scoffed, "Well mind your own business." Gabrielle walked away from Xena, her hand slipping off of Gabrielle's shoulder. Xena loosed a single tear to seeing the bard walk away in anger.

Night came and Gabrielle served dinner. Fresh fish that Xena had managed to catch. Xena sat off to the side as Amerielle sat between Joxer and Gabrielle. The three were laughing and carrying on as Xena only had a bitter look to show for it. Finally she got irritated and walked away, going to bed.

After Gabrielle and Joxer laid Amerielle to rest they sat up and talked with one another. Gabrielle said, "I'm so happy for you. I know that this was a complete shock for you but it seems to have worked out well. She has a good man for a dad."

Joxer then said eyeing the bard, "She could have a good woman for a mother."

Gabrielle normally would have told him to drop dead, but this time she turned away sadly as she said, "I can't. My place is with Xena and I don't really have those feelings for you."

Joxer said not as a man in love with Gabrielle but rather as a man concerned for Amerielle's future, "We don't have to be together. We could just stay friends and you could help me raise her. I mean who else can I go to. Meg? She's even more clueless than I. Now you Gabrielle, your smart. I knew that as soon as you kicked my ass with your staff that first time in Delphi." Gabrielle laughed lightly.

Joxer continued, "Who'd better than you? Xena? I don't know how maternal she is feeling about Amerielle. Besides she wouldn't do that, look I'm asking as a friend in need."

Gabrielle wanted to say no, but the she wanted to say yes. She finally said conflicted, "Let me think about it."

Then a lonesome voice asked, "Daddy? Aren't you going to sleep?"

Joxer saw Amerielle sitting up as Gabrielle said to him, "Go Joxer, she needs her daddy." Joxer went and beside her as she put her arms around him. Gabrielle went to lay beside Xena for the night.

Xena said scornfully, "coming to try to make me feel good eh? Don't have any pity for me. Go sleep next to Amerielle."

Gabrielle asked amazed at Xena's attitude, "Xena, what's your problem?"

Xena turned her head and replied loudly, "You!"

Gabrielle with a look of bile on her face shouted, "Well fine!" She grabbed her bed roll and carried it next Amerielle and laid down there. She put her arm around the now asleep little girl.

Xena however slept alone again that night. She couldn't fight her feelings as she could feel herself losing Gabrielle to this child. As Xena tried to suppress her sadness but as she continued to suppress it, it was turning to rage at the bard. She cussed slightly as she closed her eyes to sleep.


	5. Rage

Rage

I Own All Things…Except Everything That I Don't Own…Which Is Just About Everything…

Joxer cooked potato stew for breakfast, since no one had found any game for breakfast. Xena did not eat but rather wondered around the edge of the camp. Xena suddenly felt a prickling of her neck and took off into the woods. She said, "Come on out Ares. I can smell you!"

Ares replied smelling himself, "Oh really, you think I stink."

Xena raised an eyebrow as she said, "You said it, not me. So what do you want?"

Ares then walked around casually approaching Xena, "I see what's going on Xena. Your losing your blonde friend to Joxer the Moron. It's funny too, he doesn't even have half the wit you do and he's still robbing you."

Xena said with a cold glare, "Is this what you here for? To taunt me."

Ares replied as he touched Xena's face on the chin slightly, "No Xena, just to remind of something I once said. No good deed goes unpunished. You spent four years with Gabrielle, you trained her, you loved her, you protected her. The first little blonde child comes along and your son dies. Now here she is doing it again. Obviously she doesn't give a damn. Your just there to feel a void, but when she has someone else, like a child, she don't need you. Even I know that's harsh, to be cast aside."

Xena shouted filled with wrath, "You bastard! How dare you!"

Ares said released his touch and slowly stepped away from the warrior, "Course if Joxer had to leave, Gabrielle would come back to you. Snuggle close to you at night again. That's if you still trust her." Ares felt happy with himself as he saw a look come over her. Ares disappeared.

Xena back towards camp in a blind rage. Gabrielle saw the rage in Xena's eyes and got up to demand, "What!" Xena tossed Gabrielle aside and stepped over Amerielle and grabbed Joxer and threw him against the tree.

She ran to Joxer and punched him in the face repeatedly. She punched him the gut as she shouted, "You think you can take her from me, you pathetic moron!"

Amerielle ran at Xena to stop her from attacking her dad. Xena not looking behind her, thinking it was Gabrielle, shoved the child down with her free hand. As she punched Joxer in the face again she heard Gabrielle shout in shock, "Xena!" however she continued to attack Joxer. Gabrielle continued to shout, "You shoved Amerielle!"

Xena was about to punch Joxer again when she heard those words, stopping herself as Joxer's nose and mouth was bleeding. Xena released Joxer and turned to see Amerielle crying in Gabrielle's lap. Xena's anger got replaced by a severe overpowering guilt. She had not known that it was Amerielle behind her. Xena said, "Gab…." Gabrielle cut her off shouting, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Xena looked completely shocked her own actions as she replied, "I'm… sorry." Xena suddenly took off as Gabrielle carefully laid down Amerielle and went to check on Joxer.

Amerielle who had stopped crying asked, "Is daddy going to be ok?"

Gabrielle was about to say he'll be fine but Joxer said, "It's ok dear, I've taken worse than this."

Then Gabrielle heard laughing. She turned her head and saw Ares materialize behind her. Gabrielle said coldly, "What do you want?"

Ares replied taunting, "I'm just here to say thanks to Joxer's spawn. I never thought it would take a child to drive Xena away from you." He continued to laugh as he disappeared.

Gabrielle said as she wiped away the blood from Joxer's face, "Should've figured Ares was behind that."

Joxer said staring into the bard's eyes, "We should go find Xena."

Gabrielle asked, "Are you sure? She might still be to enraged to deal with." Joxer looked at Gabrielle questioning her senses. Gabrielle then relented, "Your right. I know Xena would never try to hurt a child, so she is probably out there burying herself in her own grief and guilt. We need to go find her. Can you walk?"

Joxer said, "I can but I'll stay here with Amerielle. I think she is a little scared seeing me get hurt like this."

Gabrielle replied in earnest, "Fine, it might be better for me to go alone. I'll be back shortly."

Gabrielle left as Amerielle approached her father asking, "Father, are you going to be fine?" Joxer pulled her close, careful to keep his blood off of her as he said, "People get mad and do things they regret. I'll be fine. Don't worry your cute little head. Everything will be fine."

8

Xena was now several dozen yards or more away from them. She leaned against a tree and sunk their weeping. Yes it was an accident, but she had struck a child. She was enraged and didn't sense who it was behind her. Xena had never struck a child before. Not even Hope. Xena tossed her chakram mad at herself. It stuck in a tree as Xena continued to weep. Then Ares appeared as he placed his hands on her back, "Aw Xena, things go badly. Course now you can join me. I'll make it all better."

Xena shouted, "Go away from me you Son of a Bitch!"

Ares said, "Hey c'mon now!"

Xena stared back over her shoulder at him as she shouted, "Leave me you bastard!"

Ares put his arms across his chest and said, "Fine!" He disappeared.

She continue to sit their in her own guilt and misery then suddenly a voice said, "Xena, you out here?" Xena tried to hide herself from Gabrielle ashamed of her actions.

Gabrielle said, "Xena you taught me to well and your to emotional to be quiet. I heard you. Xena, c'mon, don't hide from me." Xena stepped up and out from a tree.

Xena said, "I don't know what's become of me. I never dreamed I'd strike a child."

Gabrielle said, "I know you wouldn't have done it on purpose." Xena then said, "But I attacked Joxer on purpose. I imagine he is leaving now, swearing off our friendship forever."

Gabrielle said slowly approaching Xena as who was keeping herself back from Gabrielle, "Actually he is hoping that I can talk you into coming back."

Xena a bit surprised, asked, "Why? I attacked someone who is supposed to be my friend. Why would he want me back?"

Gabrielle took a couple steps closer to Xena relieved that this time Xena didn't step back any as Gabrielle said, "We all get angry and once in a while we do something we regret. I myself have been very cold with you. But I want to know why you've been so cold with me, don't spare my feelings."

Xena said, "I see you with Joxer growing closer to him and I'm worried about you. It looks like your trying to replace Hope. Worst part is, it almost seems like your using the fact that Joxer loves you so much as a door to use to put yourself in that child's life."

Those words did hurt Gabrielle a little but Xena was in part right. Gabrielle with a somewhat sullen look on her face replied, "Since Hope died I've felt a hole right here." She pointed at her heart in chest. Gabrielle continued, "I've desired for a long time now to have a child. So yes, I see Amerielle as a second chance to capture what I lost. But I'm not using Joxer's feeling against him. I don't love him."

Xena saw the bard get a little closer as she said, "Gabrielle, I'm sorry. I let my dark side take over."

Gabrielle finally got within arms reach of the warrior and grabbed her shoulder, "I know, it's ok, but come back with me. Tell them."

Xena pulled the bard closer and hugged her tightly as Xena said, "Ok."

8

Gabrielle and Xena chatted as she emerged from the woods. Amerielle got up and stood in front of Joxer arms across her chest as she looked up defiantly at the warrior saying, "I won't let you hurt my daddy?"

Xena smiled as she bent down to talk to the little girl, "You have a brave heart. Just like your father Amerielle. I'm sorry I pushed you and I'm going to apologize to your dad, is that ok?"

Amerielle lowered her arms slowly and said keeping her eye on Xena, "Ok, but don't try anything."

Xena slumped beside Joxer who was sitting beside a tree. Xena said, "Joxer I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

Joxer said replied warmly, "Ah Xena, nothings broken. We're fine."

Xena bowed her head regretfully as she said, "No it's not fine, I came out of the woods and attacked you unprovoked."

Joxer turned his head and looked into the watery blue eyes of the dark haired woman, "Xena, you're my friend. You taught me to love my friends despite their mistakes, so I forgive you."

Xena smiled and said "thanks, you are a wonderful person Joxer."

Amerielle planted herself beside Joxer on his left as Xena stayed by his right. Gabrielle finally set beside Xena on her other side. Finally they all decided to continue on traveling onward.


	6. Possible Future

Possible Future

I'm too broke to Own Xena.

It was night as Xena quietly woke up Gabrielle who was lying beside Amerielle. They left Amerielle still clutched to Joxer. Gabrielle asked annoyed from being woken up, "What do you want?" Xena signaled with her finger that she wanted to talk more privately. Gabrielle reluctantly got up, shaking the sleep out of her head.

Once they got far enough away Xena said, "I want to know what it is you want."

Gabrielle thought about it for a moment. Then she said, "Why don't the four of us find a place to settle down. Joxer could have his house for him and Amerielle and we could have ours. Two little cottages in a village."

Xena was taken aback by such an answer. She asked Gabrielle, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Gabrielle looked into Xena's eyes, amazed how even in the darkness, just how much they shown with a beautiful deep blue. She then said, "You've gone on and on about that vision of us dying on the cross. What if this is our chance to avoid it?"

Xena hid her emotion from the bard, hoping that she could not see her desire to save Gabrielle from that fate as she asked changing the subject, "What about all the good we would do in the world."

Gabrielle quickly replied, "How many times must we save the world. Besides who's to say we can't leave and do something good once in a while. Hercules said that back when he had his kids that he would be home and then someone would come to him and he would go help them. Then he would come back and be with his family."

Xena said with a smile, "What would we do for fun?"

Gabrielle replied with a wink, "Enjoy each other's company."

Xena bowed her head as she said, "You really want to be this girl's mother, don't you?"

Gabrielle stopped for a moment as she went deep in thought. Did she really want this? To be this child's mother. She finally said, "Yes I do."

Xena asked, "Why don't you just wait and find yourself a good man and have a child of your own? Unless you're thinking of doing that with Joxer?"

Gabrielle shook her head quickly dismissing the idea as she replied, "No I'm not interested in Joxer that way. But it's like this, I'd have a child, I'd have a good friend, Joxer, and I'd have you."

Xena said pointedly, "If you didn't have Joxer that way, then you'd be more like a live in aunt."

Gabrielle replied as she turned to look at the sleeping child, "Do you think that would really matter to Amerielle? She just lost her mother; maybe replacing her would be the wrong thing."

Gabrielle thought for a moment and then regaining her feelings on the issue she said, "Joxer is a good father, but the two of us could be good female figures for her. That's something she will need. Besides, I can't think of a better place for a child to grow. In a nice peaceful village with just the four of us, and if I find someone, so be it, if you find someone, so be it. If Joxer found someone, then so be it."

Xena said touched the bard's shoulder, "So that's it. Just do that and be happy. I don't think you would be. I think eventually you'll remember that she is not your child. Then you won't be happy because you want a child. Oh you'll love her, but it won't be the same. It'll cause you pain."

Gabrielle turned away from Xena for a moment and thought about as Xena hand remained on Gabrielle's shoulder. Gabrielle then turned around, "Then what do we do about Joxer?"

Xena then said, "You know what, I think Joxer can handle himself in that department. Sure when she gets older she would have questions he won't be able to answer but we could always come back."

Gabrielle extended her hands out as she said, "Not if we get crucified. Maybe it's time we face up to something Xena. If we continue on this path one or both of us will die. Maybe not on the cross, maybe even in some far off place somewhere. How long must we fight all the worlds' battles? If you're right and the world needs us that badly what will happen after we are gone? I don't want to do this anymore. But I don't want to leave you. Follow me instead. Maybe you'll find that this will make you happy too?"

The Warrior Princess was moved by the words of the bard. Xena had to acknowledge that Gabrielle could be right. After the conversation Gabrielle said, "I'm going to lie beside Amerielle, lay beside me. There is no reason why you can't sleep next to me."

Gabrielle laid beside Amerielle and put her arm around the little girl again. Xena thought about it and then grabbed her bed roll and sat beside Gabrielle and then finally laid down. Xena put her arm around Gabrielle as Gabrielle took her free hand and grabbed Xena's hand, holding it firmly.

Xena smiled as the four laid there, Joxer with his own arm around Amerielle who had her arm around Joxer. Gabrielle with her arm around Amereille with Xena' arm around Gabrielle. Xena's last thought before falling asleep was 'This is nice.'


	7. For Want of a Child

For Want of a Child

If a bear takes a shit in the woods, would you give a damn?

Joxer awoke first, which is unusual for him. He turned his head left to see the faces of Amerielle, Gabrielle, and Xena neatly in a row. He smiled as his little happy family had come together. Gabrielle's eyes opened shortly their after. Joxer stared into Gabrielle's eyes; she saw him and smiled back at him.

Finally Joxer and Gabrielle got up followed by a freshly awake little girl, leaving a slumbering Xena behind. She took both Gabrielle and Joxer's hands as they walked away. 'Finally' thought Joxer as he took Amerielle so that Gabrielle could go hunting, Joxer heard Gabrielle sing as she entered the woods, "Kill the wabbit, kill the wabbit."

Xena finally awoke surprised as she was to be the last one awake. Joxer of course was holding Amerielle high and spinning her around. Xena got up and smiled at the little girl. Xena made a click with her tongue as Argo came to Xena. Xena said to Amerielle as Joxer sat her down near Argo, "Since you like riding so much, how about a ride on Argo?"

Amerielle shook her head yes smiling. Xena grabbed ahold of the reigns of Argo as Joxer picked her up and placed her on Argos back. Joxer stayed beside Amerielle watching that she wouldn't fall as Xena led Argo around. This continued for several minutes as the little girl sat happily on top of the mare.

Gabrielle emerged with a rabbit in her hand as she was about to say something, but she saw Amerielle on Argo with Xena and Joxer and couldn't help but smile at the scene. Gabrielle went to cooking the rabbit as Joxer took Amerielle back off of the horse. Xena went to talk to Gabrielle as Joxer continued to play with his daughter.

While Gabrielle was cooking Xena said, "I thought about what you said. Maybe we could settle down. Joxer's going to have to anyway. Why can't we also?"

Gabrielle stirred the food as she replied enthusiastically, "See. The idea isn't so bad. But where?"

Xena replied thoughtfully, "I've considered about Amphipolis."

Gabrielle seemed to disagree, "Why should we go back to our hometowns? Why don't we go somewhere where they don't know us?"

Xena replied with a laugh, "Everyone pretty much knows who we are Gabrielle."

Gabrielle answered quickly, "Yes, but they don't know us. It would be easier."

Xena replied, "I'll think on it." Gabrielle nodded as Xena walked away.

While Joxer bathed Gabrielle sat with Amerielle. Gabrielle has insisted that since Joxer now had a little girl to take care of that he should set the example and bath every day. Amerielle said as her green eyes met Gabrielle's, "Gabrielle, can I ask you something?"

Gabrielle looked at her and said, "Sure?"

Amerielle filled with hope for what Gabrielle might say, she asked, "Can you be my mommy?"

Gabrielle replied smiling, "Don't worry, I'll be there for you. I'll take real good care of you."

Amerielle then said, "That's not what I asked. I want you to be my mommy." Gabrielle realized then and there that though Amerielle shared a lot of traits with Joxer, Amerielle was clearly very smart and she was going to be far smarter than Joxer as she grew up.

Gabrielle then decided to say seeing her at knew level, "Amerielle, I would like to but I don't feel for your father that way. You see with adults it would be bad for them to be together like that and their not be love."

Amerielle said, "My father loves you. I can see that and I'm five. Why don't you?"

Gabrielle was taken aback by this question. She thought about an answer, she just couldn't say it. Things about Joxer bothered her. He is not intelligent, he is a klutz. He is arrogant to the point of pretending to be something he wasn't. Sure he was nice; sure he would try to treat her as well as could for as long as he lived. Xena once told her that to find a man that would treat her like that is extremely rare.

She could not answer the question. Then she finally said, "I just don't. I can't feel for him like that."

Amerielle allowed a tear to fall as she said, "Then you won't be my mother." Gabrielle wanted to say yes she would but she couldn't.

She finally said, "Your father is a wonderful man and loves you dearly. But I'm sorry, I will always be there for you but I can't be your mother." Gabrielle pulled Amerielle close and hugged her. Gabrielle suspected that she didn't really understand but continued to embrace her.

Then Joxer walked up freshly cleaned and dressed. Gabrielle said to Amerielle, "Run along and play with Xena. Maybe she will let you ride Argo again."

Joxer knew that Gabrielle wanted to talk to him as Joxer said, "Yes run along." As she left they got up and started talking. Gabrielle was about to say something when suddenly they heard a scream. They turned seeing Xena's Chakram him the ground and bounced off. Joxer ran shouting, "Amerielle!" Gabrielle ran quickly behind him.

Joxer scooped up the girl in his arms as the snake lay dead on the ground. She said, "Daddy, it tried to bite me! It's mouth was on my shoe! I was scared!"

Xena ran, face filed with concern asking, "Is she bit?"

Joxer said, "She said it snagged her shoe."

Without asking, Xena removed her shoe and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw no wound or blood. The leather shoe did have some venom on it but it was only on the shoe. Xena said touching the little girls head, "Do you know how lucky you are?"

She shook her head no. Xena squatted to her level and said with a very serious look, "If that snake had bit you, you would've died and I couldn't have saved you. Remember always look in front of where your walking and act, don't react. It will save your life." Amerielle nodded at Xena.

Later that day Gabrielle pulled aside Joxer leaving Amerielle with Xena. Gabrielle said, "We need to find you a place to live. You and Amerielle cannot continue to wander around the world like this."

Joxer asked, "I know. I thought my heart was going to stop when she almost got bit by that snake. But where would we go?"

Gabrielle warmly replied, "That's what we are going to determine."

Joxer said, "She needs a mother. I need help. You could help us." Gabrielle was surprised by Joxer's proposition, even more surprised that he actually asked.

Gabrielle wanted to say yes, because of Amerielle but she knew that she couldn't as she finally said, "I can't do that Joxer."

Joxer replied reassuringly, "Sure you can Gabrielle."

Gabrielle replied, "No Joxer. I can't I don't feel that way about you."

Joxer lost his smile as he asked, "Why not? Why don't you feel that way?"

Gabrielle tried not to sound curt, "I just don't."

Joxer had a moment of anger as he said, "Cause you never gave me a chance. You never did Gabby. How would you even know that you couldn't feel that way since you never once allowed a single soft feeling for me come out?" Joxer stormed away.

Gabrielle was a bit speechless. She wondered, 'Is he right? Did I never allow myself to at least consider him.' Gabrielle then sat on a rock and decided to think about it seriously. For the first time in her life she would weigh what it would be with Joxer verses without Joxer.


	8. Wisdom

Wisdom

Borrow money from a pessimist, they don't expect it back

Joxer lay asleep with his daughter beside him clutching onto him as always as Gabrielle lay beside her. The girl awoke and took her hands off of Joxer and put them around Gabrielle. Gabrielle knew that this was Amerielle's attempt to put Joxer and Gabrielle together but she allowed it. It was nice for Gabrielle to have a child clutching to her like this. Gabrielle fell asleep as the child's face lay inches from Gabrielle.

The next morning Xena awoke first surprised to see Gabrielle and Amerielle clutching each other asleep. Xena thought to herself, 'That child could steal any heart.' Gabrielle opened her eyes hearing Xena move around. She escaped Amerielle's clutches who while still asleep turned over and grabbed onto Joxer.

Xena asked suspecting something was up, "What are you going to do?"

Gabrielle replied, "I don't know."

Xena touched the bard's shoulder, looking in her eyes as she said, "You would make a great mother to her."

Gabrielle looked over at the sleeping little girl as she replied, "I would like to try."

Xena said, "But?"

Gabreille asked inquisitively, "What do you think about Joxer and me?"

Xena didn't think so, but she was trying to reassure the bard as she stated, "It could be done."

Gabrielle replied immediately, "What? No of course not."

Xena put her hands on her hips as asked, "Why did you ask me then if your mind was made up?"

Gabrielle replied amazed by her own words, "Because I could see it to. As much as I don't want to admit it, I know he's a good man and will need a woman to be a mother to Amerielle."

Xena then said, "Why don't you? I know you'd love to have another chance at motherhood. You deserve it."

"So do you," Replied Gabrielle

Xena said, "Me and Joxer is like Ares and Aphrodite."

Gabrielle replied with a smile, "Cupid is the son of both of them you know."

Xena replied disgusted, "I wish you hadn't told me that. Look what I'm trying to say is that me and Joxer are an impossible match. Hell, I don't think he'd live through the relationship."

Gabrielle replied joking, "No one else seems to."

Xena was not laughing as Gabrielle felt a bit embarrassed as she said, "I'm sorry."

Xena said, "Its ok. I just want you to make a decision and be happy with it. If it's me your worried about, I'm not going away. Not this time. If you settle down with Joxer or anyone else I'm going to be there. Maybe that will make it easier for you."

Gabrielle nodded and hugged Xena tightly. Joxer awoke, he turn to his daughter and woke her up. She of course fought it, but it was time to wake up.

Later at the breakfast table they were all eating when Amerielle said, "So, Gabrielle. Wouldn't daddy be just wonderful for you?"

Gabrielle nearly choked on her food as Joxer said to Amerielle, "Hey quit that."

Regaining her composure Gabrielle said, "Your dad is a wonderful man."

Amerielle then said, "But you won't take him?"

She turned to Xena saying, "What about you?" Joxer went white with fear.

Xena raised an eyebrow at the bold girl as she said, "No, I wouldn't make a good mother for you. Nor could I be Joxer's wife. I know you want someone to be a mother to you and make you dad happy but you can't force these things."

Amerielle pouted, "Why not? All mother needed was a few words and any man would be kissing her and stuff. They'd never stay around. Most of them were creeps." They all knew that Amerielle was referring to her mother being a prostitute though it was clear that Amerielle didn't know or understand that.

Xena was about to say something when Joxer said clutching onto Amerielle, "Amerielle, honey. That was different. You know I'll take could care of you, right?"

Amerielle turned her green eyes in Joxer's direction as she replied, "But I want you to be happy daddy."

Joxer's heart was warmed by the thought as he said, "Thank you honey, but you make me happy enough, don't worry about daddy." Soon after that they finished eating.

Joxer was walking along with Xena while Gabrielle was playing with Amerielle. Xena said, "Gabrielle loves that child. But…" Joxer interjected, "But she doesn't love me. She wants to be the girl's mother but it would not be healthy. This means that I've got to talk to her. Make her understand if I can."

Xena replied with a smile, "How'd you get so wise?"

Joxer replied looking at Xena but not in front of him, "Fatherhood does that right?" Joxer tripped on a stick as Xena looked at him fall.

Xena helped him up as she fought a chuckle, "It done something alright. Ok listen. You've got the right idea but you've never been good with talking to Gabrielle. If you tell her that she can't be the child's mother because she don't love, she libel to knock you out. You've got to ease into it. Make her think about life like that. Talk about what it would be like years into it. She might see more clearly that way."

Joxer asked, "OK, but what if she won't listen?"

With a stern look Xena said, "Then you're going to have to get a place big enough for the four of us because I won't leave her side. Not after everything we've been through."

8

Gabrielle was smiling and laughing. All this felt so wonderful to her. Maybe she could do this. But what about Joxer? She couldn't come up with an answer. All she knew was that she wanted to be this girl's mother. She wanted to be a mother which was the real problem. Joxer began to approach her as Gabrielle sent Amerielle running off to Xena.

Amerielle said to Joxer, "Good luck daddy. I think I softened her up for you."

She ran on before Joxer could say anything. Joxer said, "Gab, we've got to talk."

Gabrielle then said, "What if I lived with you. You know separate rooms. But we could both be in her life."

Joxer replied trying to speed the conversation along, "I don't know."

Gabrielle keep saying almost longingly, "We'd find a way to get along."

Joxer said, "Gabby listen to me. Think about a year from now. Us living together but not together. Think about what we'd be putting ourselves in. It would almost be a loveless marriage except for the fact we wouldn't even be married."

Gabrielle shot him a double take, "What are you saying?"

Joxer said, "I'm trying to see it wouldn't be healthy for either of us, Or Amerielle. How is she going to know what a real meaningful relationship is if this is what she sees?"

Gabrielle wasn't, "I could teach her."

Joxer touched the bards hands as he said, "You would be a wonderful teacher, but how much more do you think she will learn from observation then she will from words."

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed, "Your saying you don't want me in your life?"

Joxer replied firmly, "Not like that. I'd love it if we could have something special, but I can't keep chasing that illusion. I will always love you, but I have to move on for my daughter's sake." Joxer looked at Gabrielle wondering what she was going to do. An awkward silence sat in.

Gabrielle then let a tear fall from her face, "But I love her. This is something I want. If the fact I don't love you is the problem I could give it a try."

Joxer breathed in as he said, "Now you're chasing an illusion. You know in your heart that that won't happen."

Gabrielle waited a moment, "Yes I do. Dammit, I really wanted this." Gabrielle cried.

Joxer hesitated for a moment and then took her in his arms as a friend as he said, "I know you do Gabrielle, that's one of those things that makes you so wonderful and one of the things about you I love."

Gabrielle then said, "For the first time in my life I regret not feeling like that for you. I'm sorry about all those times when I was a bitch."

Joxer let her go as he said, "I know."

Gabrielle then said, "Well here's what we are going to do. We're going to find you a place to live. We'll stay awhile, but then we'll move on. I'll be back all the time. If you haven't found someone by the point she starts asking those questions, send me a letter and I'll come and talk to her."

Joxer asked curiously, "What questions?" Gabrielle replied, "You know, those questions." Joxer looked clueless. Gabrielle said, "Um you know those special things about being a girl?"

Joxer said casually, "Oh that? Got that covered."

Gabrielle asked aghast, "You going to talk to her about her time of the moon?"

Joxer's jaw dropped in surprise, "Um… well… I'll send you a letter about that time."

Gabrielle said relieved, "Good."

AN: Just imagine Joxer giving a little girl the talk. The idea frightens me to think about it.


	9. Little House on the Greek Prairie

Little House on the Greek Prairie

I don't own Xena or breast implants

Thanks for reading

After a couple days journey the four found a small village east of Thebes. It so happened there was a cottage there that was available. Joxer saw it and said, "That's just perfect."

Gabrielle replied with a smile, "Yes that would work for you both Joxer." Xena replied jokingly reassuring, "Yup, I'd live there if I wasn't so busy being the warrior princess. Now we just need to find the person who owns it."

Sure enough there was a rough man there walking along. Xena asked with a smile, "Who owns this cottage?"

The rough man said gruffly, "I do. What of it?"

Xena replied, "My friend here Joxer wants to buy it for him and his little daughter."

The man leaned down to look at the girl as she made a face and ran behind Joxer. He then said, "15,000 Dinars."

Xena replied with an eyebrow, "Isn't that steep?"

The man replied dryly, "Inflationary fucking times."

Joxer said in severe irritation, "Hey! Watch your mouth!"

The man said, "What are you going to about it?" He then shoved Joxer. Xena grabbed the man and slammed him to the dirt. She rolled him over and yanked his arm back.

Xena asked tauntingly, "Now what do you say?"

The man replied in pain, "I'm sorry."

Xena then asked, "How much is the house?"

He said, "12,500." Xena yanked. He screamed out, "10,000."

Xena said as she continued to pull on the arm, "Come on now, I think you can go lower."

He shouted in pain, "9,000."

Xena replied with a raised eyebrow, "Now you're trying to make me mad."

He said painfully, "5,000, that's the price I bought it for."

Xena said, "About the discount for being rude, I think you and drop a few hundred, you know to show you're a good business man who realizes what how hurtful it can be to be rude."

He said, "Ok, ok, four thousand. Please no more!" Xena looked at Joxer who shook his head in agreement.

Xena then said, "No money down, he pays at least 1,500 by the end of this year, 1,500 by the end of next year and the final thousand a year from then."

He said, "Surely you don't expect me to except that?" She yanked one more time. He said, "Ok, deal."

Xena then asked, "Are you going to harass him at all when I leave, cause you know I'll be back."

He replied, "No, I'll leave him in peace, just let me go." Xena released his arm.

He then got up and shook Joxer's hand to cement the dead. Xena stared the man down. Catching Xena's eyes he said, "Sorry about my foul mouth."

The little girl kicked him in the leg and said, "You should have taught you better than that."

After giving Joxer the keys, he left dejected as he held his aching shoulder.

The four of them entered the cottage. It was dusty and filled with cobwebs and so much other junk. Gabrielle said with a roll of the eyes, "He wanted 15,000 for this?"

Xena replied with a smile, "Why do you think I almost pulled his shoulder out of socket."

Gabrielle caught sight of a broken chair as she said, "Maybe you should have."

Joxer looked at the bed, "I think I was better off in the woods."

Xena stated enthusiastically, "Nothing some spit and polish won't cure."

Gabrielle replied, "And maybe a bonfire."

Xena said popping her knuckles, "Ok let's get to work."

Amerielle said, "Me too?"

Xena gazed into the little girl's green eyes as she said, "Of course you. No one gets an out on this one." Xena picked up a rag and handed to Amerielle. She said, "Get the low cobwebs and don't touch any with spiders in them." Amerielle went right off to work.

Five hours later. Bones cracked. Amerielle had fallen asleep on a bed which was just cleaned. Gabrielle's face was black and her hair was filled with cobwebs. Joxer was brown with dust while his clothes were soaked with sweat. Xena was remarkably somewhat clean considering she was front and center on all the work. Joxer suddenly sneezed, not paying attention at who just walked in front of him. He opened his eyes to a fist coming from Xena who had dusty snot on her face.

Moments later Joxer came too as Xena helped him to his feet. Xena said, "Well that's a start. Come Joxer, you're going to help me fetch some water for a bath. Gabrielle, you stay here with Amerielle. Find something constructive to do." Gabrielle replied in kind, "Ha!"

As Xena and Joxer walked out Xena said, "You handled Gabrielle well I see."

Joxer replied, "It wasn't easy."

Xena said as she began to fill a bucket with water, "Gabrielle's been feeling a great big hole in her since Hope had to die. She really wants to have something to fill that hole. It could have been a child; it could have been something else. But the child is that extra reminder of what she went through with Hope."

Joxer replied, "Hardest part was chasing her away. I would love to have her any way I can get her."

Xena replied as she filled a second bucket, "But you recognized that the way you would have got her was harmful to the both of you. Joxer I'm proud of you. I've never known you to be this sensitive before."

Joxer replied, "Well I've always been a sensitive guy you know."

Xena said, "Joxer, shut up. Don't do that stuff. Just be you. Not what you think everyone wants to be. Here, think of it like this. I want you to be a father to that child. I want you to be yourself and I want you to be happy."

Joxer replied, "I'll try."

Xena raised an eyebrow, "There is no try. You either will or you won't. And if you won't I'm going to kick your ass."

Joxer said, "I will."

Xena then said, "good, now help me the damn water since you've been staring at me fill the buckets."

Joxer said, "Oh." He went right to helping her.

8

Two days later. Joxer, Gabrielle, Xena, and Amerielle stood outside the cottage. Gabrielle said, "Wow, now Joxer you have for yourself a real place to raise a child. This is wonderful."

Joxer replied happly, "I know. Thank you guys for helping me out."

Xena replied tauntingly, "Anything to get you out of our hair."

Joxer looked at the ground sad. Xena slapped him on the back, "It was a joke. C'mon Joxer. I don't mean it."

Joxer then asked smiling, "How do you really feel about me?"

Xena said, "You are a true friend and a wonderful father."

Gabrielle then added, "And you're a good man too. Don't worry Joxer. Something good is coming your way."

Then a voice said, "Hey, are you all new here?"

They all turned around, including the little girl. Joxer caught the sight of a tall brown haired woman in villager get up. She asked, "Which one of you is his wife?"

Xena said, "Neither, we are family here to help him get set up with his daughter in his new home."

Gabrielle added, "And we are on our way out so he can get settled in." They weren't going to leave actually, just get out of the way, hang outside of the village a few days to see he got settled well.

The woman said, "Oh, who's the mother then?"

Joxer replied, "She passed." The woman said as Xena and Gabrielle walked past her, "Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Danielle."

Joxer was about to reply but Amerielle said, "That's my dad, he's Joxer the Mighty." Amerielle was about to sing the Joxer the Mighty song but Joxer tapped her on the shoulder to stop her.

Joxer was trying to ask her to come over for dinner. But he couldn't. He was too nervous. The silence became an awkward one as he stared at her. Amerielle knowing that she had to act quickly to save this chance said, "Do you want to come over for dinner. Daddy gets shy around girls, but I'm sure he'd be happy to have you over."

She elbowed him in the hip as he said, "Yea, come on over. We'll put something together."

Danielle said, "I've got to take care of a few things, then I'll be right over."

Xena and Gabrielle observed out of sight. Gabrielle said, "Joxer is going to be fine."

Xena then said, "With Amerielle to help him out, I'm sure he'll do well."

Gabrielle said, "She has done wonders on him. It's amazing isn't it?"

Xena replied, "I always knew he was a good man."

Gabrielle asked, "Well why didn't you take him if you knew."

Xena replied, "What, me and Joxer? You must be smoking. Didn't pick up any of that opium on the way back from India did ya?"

Gabrielle replied, "Nope."

Xena said, "Well, lets go. Joxer is going to be a happy man."

Gabrielle replied, "Are we going to come back here soon?" Xena replied, "Sure, I want to twist that guys arm a little more, maybe save Joxer some more money. Besides I want to acquire some for him, help get him ahead start."

Gabrielle replied, "You think you can get that man to lower his price anymore?"

Xena replied, "I have many skills."

AN: The alternative ending is available by email request. PM me if you wanna see it.


End file.
